english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Brian George
Brian George (בריאן ג'ורג'‎; born July 13, 1952) is a British-Israeli actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Animaniacs (1998) - Lou (ep97) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2007) - Guru Pathik, Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Jazzman (ep49), Additional Voices *Ben 10: Alien Force (2009) - Alien#3 (ep30), Mayor Coleman (ep30) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011) - Janitor (ep26), Victor Valadis (ep26) *Disney's Fillmore! (2002-2003) - Librarian Lendrum *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - Additional Voices *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) - Doc (ep22), Mr. Snarzetti (ep5), Warden Riba (ep13) *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - Appa Ali Apsa, Brother Warth (ep16), LANOS, Professor Nome Chilton (ep13) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Pyko (ep9) *Justice League (2001-2003) - Forian, Parasite, President (ep37) *Pinky and the Brain (1996) - Critic#1 (ep15), Drake (ep11), Sir Niles (ep10) *Road Rovers (1996) - Lieutenant Skeam (ep4) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Brotok (ep25) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Chairman Chi Cho (ep15), Ki-Adi-Mundi, King Katuunko, Male Twi'lek (ep47), Silman (ep118) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996) - Councilman (ep1) *The Secret Saturdays (2009) - Grosshomme (ep32) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1996-2000) - Commisar Lanuk (ep40), Conductor (ep21), Diesel (ep15), Farmers (ep17), Immigration Agent#1 (ep45), Masocks Mashoes (ep22), Tour Guide (ep52) *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1994) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Arman, O'Fallon, Scruffy Man *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - Ra's Assistant, Additional Voices *Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero (1998) - Additional Voices *Justice League: Doom (2012) - Doctor, Mayor *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) - Gorilla Grodd, Newscaster, Police Officer 'Movies' *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Alfred Pennyworth, Doctor *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Boulanger, Male Aristocrat 3 'Shorts' *Batman: Strange Days (2014) - Hugo Strange Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Kincho, Hage *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Diablo III (2012) - Abd al-Hazir *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Abd al-Hazir *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity (2013) - Captain Hector Barbossa *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Knight-Commander Greagoir *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Additional Voices *Kinect Rush: A Disney•Pixar Adventure (2012) - Skinner *Mass Effect (2007) - Chairman Martin Burns, Dr. Wayne, Rear Admiral Kahoku, Samesh Bhatia, Signal Source *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Oleg Petrovsky *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Captain Hector Barbossa, Captured Pirate#5, Fort Guard, Fort Guard#1 *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Ki-Adi-Mundi *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Master Zhar Lestin, Czerka Officer, Eli Gand, Mysterious Man, Sith Interrogator *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Devotek *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Théoden *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (50) *Years active on this wiki: 1992-2016. Category:British Voice Actors